


Tongue bath

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Grooming, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis stumbles across a large stray cat one day and decides to take it in, unaware just what is in store for him.





	Tongue bath

**Author's Note:**

> Old kinkmeme prompt found here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8536622#cmt8536622   
> Decided to finally put it up after debating about if I wanted to make a series out of it. Enjoy! :D

Noctis had no idea what he was in for when he found the overly large brown fluff ball of a cat limping down the sidewalk by his apartment, looking so helpless and pitiful as it stared up at him with big amber eyes that had a scar running down one. It began to purr and rub up against his pant leg before stopping and pawing at him, letting out a deep meow that demanded attention. So Noctis had given in and petted the cat while also seeing if it had a collar and feeling for a microchip. It had neither, just a strange necklace. The cat flopped into his lap and began purring even louder, it’s huge paws kneading the fabric of his pants. Noct’s heart melted and he decided to bring the cat home with him right then and there. 

Upon returning, Noctis had attempted to feed the cat some canned tuna but found the feline instead chose to beg for pieces of shrimp and noodles from Noct’s Ramen Cup, and would also eat the pieces of carrots offered, much to Noctis’ joy. Once the cat seemed like it was settled in, cleaning itself on Noct’s coffee table unabashedly and revealing that it was male, the new owner made a quick run down to a convenience store to pick up necessities that could at least get him through the night until he could go to a pet store. He did manage to get litter, food, a bag of treats, and a couple of dangly toys but had no luck with a litter pan. So he did the next best thing and got an aluminum turkey pan. Upon returning home he was greeted by the mewling fluff ball, sharking his legs and demanding attention. It was nice. 

For the next couple of days, things have gone quite well despite the cat seemingly not using his litterbox yet Noct doesn’t find nor smell any evidence of his waste. Plus there have been times where Noctis would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of the cat plodding around his house, him being so loud and heavy Noct thought a person had broken in yet when he went to investigate all he’d find was a purring cat. Other than all that Noct was greatly enjoying his new companion and all he brought to the young man’s life; with his rumbling purrs, huge cat beans that Noct likes to poke at when the cat is lazing, and how he likes to lovingly bump his head against his owner’s before giving him a tickling tongue bath. And tongue baths is what the cat loved to do most.

But then as Noctis awoke that fateful morning, he immediately knew something was off, way off. The cat, after tearing through his house at light speed chasing something Noct couldn’t see, had nestled himself up against his owner and fallen asleep. Now though, it wasn’t a big ball of brown fur cuddled up against him, but a very large and very naked man. Noctis still denies he screams like a girl. 

“Dude, chill out, it’s me.” the large naked man says with a grin.

Noctis narrows his eyes at the intruder and holds his bat tighter. Although he does take notice of the scar across the man’s eye and the color of said eye. “There is no way you’re my cat. So you better explain yourself before my bat meets your skull.”

“Geez, hold on a minute.” the man grunts out. 

He stretches himself before taking hold of the necklace, it shimmering brightly and engulfing him. Once the light fades, there sits the large fluffy brown cat. Noct stares in bewilderment, brain trying to compute what he has just witnessed. His cat, was actually a man, a cat man. 

“Well, shit.” Noct says and drops the bat, scratching at the back of his head. “This is uh, something.”

The man changes back, sprawling out without care that his privates are out in full view. “So, should probably introduce myself so you don’t just keep referring to me as ‘Big Boy’, names Gladio and as you just saw, I’m an Ailuranthrope.”

“Uh?” Noctis mumbles out, eyebrow raised and mouth agape.

“It’s a long boring ass story, but basically, it’s a family curse where we turn into cats. I’ll explain more later, but for now,” Gladio says, lips curling into a grin as he pats the bed. “your hair’s a mess, let me fix it.”

“What!? Hell no!”

“What’s the problem, you let me do it before, you even laughed and enjoyed it.” he says, slowly slinking off the bed.

“That was when you were a cute fluffy cat, not a giant naked man.” Noct snaps, face turning a deep red after he unintentionally looked the man up and down, seeing how built he is among other things. “No! Bad cat, man, thing!” he says and moves away as the man tries to snatch him up.

“Aww, come on, just let me groom you.” the man purrs lowly and backs the smaller man up against the wall.

“Damnit! I said NO! Listen to your owner!” 

“Pssh, silly human, don’t you know,” Gladio says, grinning broadly as he closes in. “I’m a cat, so I own you.”

Noct attempts to jump away but is snatched up by strong arms and dragged back to the bed. He continues to fight to get free, more so when the man sits down and pulls him onto his bare lap. 

“Eww, oh gods stop.” Noctis retches out as a sandpapery tongue licks up the side of his face into his hairline.

The man doesn’t relent and persists with his imposed cleaning of his human, licking trails across his black locks a few times before smoothing it with his hand. Noct continues to grimace and groan with displeasure at what feels like a hard bristled brush is being dragged against his flesh, but then notices something odd, and kind of endearing. The cat-man thing, Gladio, was purring loudly. 

So he decides to push back his displeasure and allows him to continue, knowing that if he doesn’t put up a fight anymore it will be over quicker. Gladio drags his barbed tongue across the man’s hair a few more times before cupping his chin and turning his face so he can have access to his other side. He licks quick patches across Noct’s cheek, the smaller man slightly snickering at the feeling and the rumbling coming from the loud purring, before moving up his forehead and into his hair. But for whatever reason, Gladio moves down Noctis’ sideburns towards his ear and gives it a quick nip.

“Hey hey! Bad!” Noct snaps and shoves him away finally. He rubs at his throbbing ear and glares at the naked man whose amber eyes are blown out. “You do not bite, that hurt.”

Gladio looks down in shame and rubs the side of his face. “Sorry, I uh, got a little too into it.” 

Noctis huffs and folds his arms, looking away from him before glancing back and seeing big amber eyes staring at him sadly. He grunts annoyedly and turns away, but slowly looks back and sighs while reaching out to give a stroke to the man’s long thick hair out of habit from petting the cat version. Gladio nuzzles into the touch, eyes half lidding and him kneading into his legs as his loud purring starts up again. 

Things settle down a bit after a while, with Gladio explaining more about himself and the two making agreements on how things will proceed from now on since Noct couldn’t heart tossing the cat-man out. So now whenever the large man is in his human form, he is expected to wear clothing and not parade around naked, but half-asses this by just wearing pants. In exchange for this, Noct permits Gladio to groom him twice a day, once in the morning and the other before bed and it’s to never go below the neck. 

Noctis was still a bit perturbed by this but slowly began to accept the act especially after he learns it’s one of the ways cats show affection. Plus he finds it oddly cute for a six foot six muscled man to act so docile and purr as he nuzzles him. 

“Hey, hurry up.” Gladio huffs from where he sits on the couch.

“Give me a second, geez.” 

Noct walks over slowly, tapping away at his phone and smirking slightly at the annoyed growl the man lets out. As soon as he gets into range, Gladio snatches him around the waist and pulls the younger man onto his lap, rubbing his face into soft black locks. Noctis just relaxes into the large and warm mass, continuing to play on his phone as Gladio gets to work. He slowly glides his tongue from the base of Noct’s jawline, up to mid cheek then moving back to his jaw and licking another patch. The loud purring starts as Gladio continues to lap at his human, turning his head slightly so he can lick his chin. He places his hand under Noctis’ jaw, tilting it back so he has access to his neck and begins to drag his tongue against the soft skin. A soft giggle escapes from the younger man’s lips at the sensation, but then he bites his lip and blushes as a more sensitive spot is touched. It would seem Gladio took notice of this since he licks across the same spot again, this time slower and making Noct’s breath hitch. But the older man then moves on to another spot, knowing better than to push his luck by teasing the younger man.

“All right, I’m finished with your left side.”

Noctis shifts himself to face the other way and Gladio gets immediately back to work giving him a tongue bath. The smaller man decides to put his phone down finally, closing his eyes and letting himself be swathed in the warmth of the others vibrating body, along with the sensation of the rough tongue against his flesh. Then one of Noct’s favorite parts of the ordeal starts up, with Gladio gently kneading his large hands against the other’s thigh and back. The purring grows even louder as the brunette licks quick strips across Noctis’ cheek, who lets out a contented sigh from the strangely soothing gesture of affection from the large cat-man. But he becomes too enthralled again with his grooming and licks across the other’s lips, Noctis recoiling back in surprise. Gladio’s eyes go wide, pink tongue partially peeking out from between his lips, and waits for the coming reprimand. But Noct just snorts before chuckling bemusedly, then pokes at the protruding organ that quickly disappears.

“Your little tongue was poking out, that’s so cute.”

Gladio smiles as his eyes half-lids, starting up his purring again as he nuzzles his face up against his owner’s. He then resumes licking across Noctis’ forehead and up into his hairline, being careful to not get the man’s eyes when he laps across his brows. While the situation is still extremely weird and the two still have some minor issues, Noct is glad he stumbled across the large cat-man and greatly enjoys these moments of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
